When you look me in the Eyes
by Aries Fireburst
Summary: Harry & Ginny ONE SHOT Song Fic based on the Jonas Brother's song "When you look me in the eyes". it may not be all that good, but I like it! R/R!


**When you Look me in the Eyes**

**By Splendora Cromwell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that beautiful masterpeice belongs to JK Rowling and the song is the mastery of the Jonas Brothers.  
Genre: Love/Fluff (Harry & Ginny, ONE SHOT)**

_**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_

**He couldn't take his green eyes off her brown ones as the music swelled and the world disapered around them. He got completely lost in the world he found shining back at him, it was almost like looking into her soul. Ginny giggled softly and he smiled at the sight of the color that rose in her pale cheeks. After all these years she was still shy of him looking straight at her. Harry remembered the first time he truely noticed her, just before she ran from the kitchen and Ron explained it was his little sister. Even at tweleve he could she was special, someone who'd understand more than any of his friends. **

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_

**Ginny still couldn't believe she was **_**married **_**to him, she was now Ginny Potter. The mere thought still sent chills down her spine as she smiled as he looked lovingly at her. For so long she never thought she'd ever get the chance to know what his love felt like. Her school-girl crush had transformed sometime in her third year, his fourth, into a deep love. She wanted nothing more than to see him succeed, see him smile, hear him laugh. It broke her heart when she knew he was upset but she never knew exactly what to do. The first time her ears heard him say those three beautiful words she nearly toppled over. She smiled as he twirled her around the dance floor, they were surrrounded by all their family and friends but Ginny didn't really notice them.**

_**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**_

**How stupid he'd been in his sixth year, breaking up with her was a mistake he never thought he'd get the chance to set right. How he had longed for her to be with her durring that year, but at the same time was glad she was away from it all. Never had he loved this deeply, never had Harry Potter known what it meant to have someone love him back. He thought to how his Aunt and Uncle treated their son, Dudley. How he used to envy his cousin when they were younger, until he met Ginny. Even when she was just "Ron's little sister" he felt the love she had for him and it awed him.**

"Are you happy?" he whispered pulling her close to him, whenever he held her he never wanted to let her go. Thet sweet scent of her shampoo filled his naustriles mixed with the alluring scent of her perfum potion. Her skin was soft and smooth, and she looked perfect in the off the shoulder, silver-white wedding dress she had on. He loved how Hermione had twisted her golden-red hair into a bun and curled two strands so they framed her pale, shinning face. 

**"Never have I been this happy" she said looking at him, leaning in he kissed her on the cheeks and was midly aware of the cheers that surrounded them.**

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  


**The music came to an end as Harry and Ginny kissed again, each feeling the best they'd ever felt.**


End file.
